


the first skeleton clique meeting

by spideyboy



Series: the skeleton clique [2]
Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, ace!josh, ace!tyler, alternative universe, aroflux!josh, genderqueer!josh, nerds having fun together, the skeleton clique rises™, the skeleton clique series, yep josh's pronouns are they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyboy/pseuds/spideyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Skeleton Clique meeting happens and Tyler and Josh want it to be absolutely perfect.</p><p>or: Tyler and Josh are two nerds that yell and run a lot while Halsey doesn't understand very well what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first skeleton clique meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy, yo! also pls correct me if there are any mistakes xx

Halsey takes off her hat as she knocks the door, apprehensively looking around and holding her black bag plus her lilac pillow. In a few moments, someone wearing only black clothes open the door.  


“Yo, Spooky Jim”, she greets them with a smirk.

“Yo, Ghost Halsey. What’s up?” They smile warmly as she sighs.

“Are you really gonna call me that? I mean, only Halsey is just fine, and Tyler is already the Ghost, isn’t he?”, Halsey says as she enters the house when Josh signs for her to come in.

“I don’t know dude, I think you’d be a great ghost, to be honest.”

“So you’d rather me dead? This is not how I’ve raised ya!”, she jokes.

They roll their brown eyes as they fix their jacket. “That’s not what I meant, ya know...”

“Yeah, I know darling. It’s okay,” she pats their shoulder.

An awkward silence fall between them.

“Tyler is... still coming, and stuff”, they comment. “We can go to my bedroom and wait for him until then, and you can drop your things there.”

“Okay, lead the way Spooky Jim.”

They smirk at her, “Are you really gonna call me Spooky Jim like forever?”

“Of course, it’s your code name, right? So I’m gonna use it!”

Josh chuckles while they get closer to their bedroom. A loud electronic song can be heard coming from the room opposite of theirs. “Hey, I’m sorry for my sister. She doesn’t have a very good volume control, if you know what I mean."

She laughs, “No problem, dude. Usually I’m the one with the loudest music ever. Once the cops came to my house.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m serious! It was kinda scary, but I guess I understand. I was home alone and it was two in the morning.”

“Fuck,” they laugh at her as they close the door behind both of them.

“So this is Spooky Jim’s room, huh?” Halsey gets closer to the X-Files poster next the bed. “Interesting.”

“Nothing interesting in here,” they say. “Honestly, it’s just a refugee for an alien.”

“You know it makes sense for you to be the alien? Like. With all the non-binary stuff.”

Josh blinks, glaring the floor kind of embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess...”

“Hey, there’s someone in front of your door!” She exclaims excitedly, looking through the window. “Must be Tyler.”

“Our Ghost has arrived!”, Josh says, smiling openly. “You can wait here, I’m gonna get him.”

“Okay, Spooky Jim”, she answers as they run to the stairs.

Josh opens the door and there is Tyler, with his aesthetically pleasing skeleton hoodie and backpack. They smile to each other. “Yo, ghost fren, what’s up?”

“Yo, alien fren. Is Halsey here already?”

“She is. In my bedroom upstairs”, they complete quickly when Tyler raises his eyebrows.

“Okay. Everything’s going according to the plan”, Tyler says with what he thinks it’s a malicious, evil smile, but Josh sees it as cute anyway because Tyler Joseph doesn’t know how to look evil.

“Plan? What plan?” Josh is looking confused at Tyler, who only sighs.

“Jesus, Josh. The Plan, in capslock, like THE PLAN!, it seems like you’re screaming except _you’re not_.”

“Oh.” They seem to think about it for some seconds. “Okay.”

“You do remember, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay, I don’t.”

“It’s okay, I’ll explain again,” Tyler sighs again and murmurs to them, “THE PLAN is: I’m gonna ask Halsey a series of questions that are important for her to be part of the skeleton clique. And that may or not involve Skittles.”

“Oh God”, Josh murmurs back.

Tyler nods solemnly. “I know, right?!”

“Okay. I’m getting the Skittles, my mom bought a box yesterday.”

“Wait! Ain’t nobody gonna miss ‘em?”

“Tyler... I’m the only one in this freaking house that eats Skittles. My mom only bought ‘em this time because of you, since you almost live here.”

He starts laughing. “Okay, okay, let’s get the Skittles and go upstairs, she must be missing us.”

Suddenly a feminine voice speaks, making both of them jump: “Yeah I’m missing you guys.” They turn around as fast as the Flash to see, yeah, Halsey right there, her small hands placed on her hips. “Why are you taking _so —_ ”

“OH MY GOD”, Tyler yells suddenly, and this time Josh and Halsey jump. He starts dragging the pixie haired girl upstairs while he yells, “JOSH! Get the _freaking Skittles_ and let’s start the ceremony!!!! There’s no fucking time!!”

“OKAY”, they yell back while Halsey complains about Tyler dragging her or something. Josh enters the kitchen almost running and almost bumps on his own mother. “Hey, mom, sorry, I’m in a hurry!!”

“Oi, calm down! Don’t run!” she says, even though smiling to them. They smile back while grabbing the candy box in the cupboard and running again, yelling ‘Sorry, mom!’.

They run upstairs, jumping some of the steps, and entering their own room. There, Halsey is sitting on their bed while Tyler tries to make a tent or something with some black sheets he brought on his red backpack.

“Hey, where’s the fire?”, Halsey asks them as they try to normalize their breathing, holding tightly the box. “Why are you in a hurry? It’s not like I’ve heard anything you were saying except that last sentence about me missing you.” Tyler snaps out of it and stares at her, but she keeps on talking anyway. “Hey Spooky Jim, why are you with that Skittles box?”

“What? You... you haven’t heard anything?”

“Duh, no? That’s what I just said.”

Tyler looks at Josh, and Josh shrugs, as if saying _I don’t know, dude_.

“Sorry Halsey”, he starts saying as he gets up from his place. “You need to wait a bit while we... fix things.”

“What?”

“Come on, give us five minutes, and then you can enter the room.”

“Why? Isn’t it better if I help you out?” She frowns at them.

“No, I mean, like, you are the first new member of the clique. _Ever_ ”, Tyler says. “We want this to be special, y’know.”

Halsey looks suspiciously at him and then at Josh, who’s making the best puppy eyes they can at the present moment, and she sighs. “Fine. But no... funny stuff.”

“No funny stuff”, they agree like a promise.

She nods, still narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously, and Halsey closes the door.

Tyler sighs. “There. Now we can put THE PLAN in action.”

“Dude, don’t you think she’d help us just fine?”

“Josh, do you want this to be special or not?” He narrows his eyes as he watches them making a negative sign with their head. “That’s what I thought.”

 

•|i|• Ø i+! ].[

 

“Hey, it’s been fifteen minutes already!”, Halsey exclaims from the corridor, holding a cup of small alien heads filled with coffee Josh’s mother made especially for her. That woman is a sweetheart; no wonder her kid is one of the sweetest people of their age she has ever met.

“It’s almost done!”, Tyler’s voice can be heard from the inside, and a noise of something falling on the ground heavily. Along with that, Josh’s grunt is also heard, and Halsey smiles at that.

“Come _on_ , dude!” She leans her back in the room’s door, staring at the ceiling.

“Fine, it’s done!”, Josh opens the door suddenly and Halsey almost falls on them. They sound surprised as they ask, “What the hell were you doing?”

“Leaning against your door because I’m tired of standing up. Can I come in now?”

“Yes, please!” They open more the door and giver her space to enter.

And there’s a fucking tent that occupies half of Josh’s room, made of completely black sheets. All the lights are off so Halsey can’t see much, but there are those rainbow christmas-y firelights along the tent, besides the lamps (three? Four?) so they could actually see each other’s faces.

“Holy guacamole”, she lets out. Josh grins by her side.

“C’mon, Spooky Halsey”, they mutter as they took her hand lightly just to guide her through it.

When they get into the tent, she is kind of awed and not surprised that Tyler is there with a lamp by his side and wearing a pair of white sunglasses that could belong to Willy Wonka or something; she can’t see his eyes but she _knows_ Tyler is glaring them mysteriously. She rolls her eyes as they approach him, hers and Josh’s hands separating in the process. “Wow, that was a lot of dedication from you guys.”

“Thanks, Spooky Halsey”, he replies still trying to be mysterious and dark but Halsey can’t stop herself on finding that cute, so she smiles.

They sit side by side on the cushions they got – seriously, _where on Earth did all of those come from?_ – and Josh hands Halsey her pillow, and she takes it happily, sipping her coffee.

“Welcome to the first reunion of the Skeleton Clique”, Tyler starts. “I’m Ghost and this is my fren Spooky Jim. We’re Bro Frens Frens, a. k. a. BFF’s. For quite a while, it’s been only the two of us on the clique; now, we’re gonna have another member,” and he eyes Halsey. “So, Spooky Halsey, or Halsey, or Ashley, you’re gonna officially join the Skeleton Clique today. It must be special, so that’s why we’ve got some Skittles.” He smirks. “You must prove you’re a true fren to join, and you’re gonna do it... catching the Skittles.”

Silence fall between the three of them, and Halsey asks quietly, “Are you serious?”

“We’re damn serious, Ash”, Josh whispers to her.

“Shit, okay”, she answers, trying to sound much more serious than she feels. “I accept the challenge in order to join the Skeleton Clique.”

Tyler smirks. “Jim?”

“I’m ready!” Josh says happily, contrasting with Tyler’s serious expression, grabbing the Skittles box already opened.

“Wait wait wait”, Halsey says. “It’s opened! Have you been sneaking on the Skittles, Spooky Jim?” She smirks maliciously at them.

“ _Josh_ ”, Tyler says in a dangerous tone, and the poor non-binary teen shrinks their shoulders a bit. “Have you been _sneaking_ on the Skittles?”

Josh gives him puppy eyes and the boy sighs exasperated. “I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry, I got hungry!”

Halsey can’t take it anymore. She starts laughing so hard she almost falls backwards.

Tyler ignores her and says, “Well I hope there still are some for Halsey’s challenge.”

Josh glances inside the box, shaking it a little. “There is, don’t worry.”

He sighs. “Okay. Spooky Halsey, are you ready?”

“Yes I am”, she tries to keep her laughter for later.

It’s a complete disaster, with Skittles everywhere, and after half an hour or something Halsey gets one of the Skittles with her mouth, and she munches it victoriously with her fists raised. “I’m a winner!”

“Actually”, Josh starts with his mouth full, “you could have caught it with your hand since Ghost hasn’t exactly specified that part...”

“Fuck, Spooky Jim, shut up!”, Tyler almost hisses but at this point all of them were laughing and smiling so much he couldn’t keep his serious expression anymore.

“Holy fucking shit I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid”, Halsey comments as she steals the box from Josh.

“It’s okay, I haven’t thought that at first either”, they reply.

“So... Can I ask if I passed, Ghost?”, she asks, offering silently Skittles to Tyler, who accepts it.

“Yes you can.”

“Did I pass?”

“Of course you passed”, and he eats some Skittles. “You’re officially a fren, Spooky Halsey. Welcome to the Skeleton Clique.”

“Yay!”, she yells with a fist raised on the air, and all of them smile.


End file.
